John Runners/Chameleon kid
Chameleon kid is a recurring character in the Justice Heroes Series on ralphbear.deviantart.com created by Ralphbear25. He Originally was a Spider-boy Prototype character use to star the now canceled and forgotten Spider-boy series of short comics. Character Overview Chameleon kid is a cocky and very brash child, not afraid to express his feelings and displeasure, wanting to be a white rapper leading him to free style raps in almost every villian battle he's in...which his head strong stubborness, his many reptilian powers and his almost uncanny resourcefulness makes him a pretty touch member of the team for his young age. Appearance Out of costume, John Runners is a nine year old child with short red hair, slightly light tan skin, and yellow eyes. His usual civilian clothes are a white iron man or spiderman T-shirt with red plaid thin jacket, jeans, and a black base ball cap turn backwards. His true form is a green scaled lizard form with spiky blue hair and yellow eyes with small snake like fangs. What makes chameleon kid stick out from the other heroes is his constant costume change in the series, in nearly every mission he changes the color of his costume every time, to do it out of style or to taunt the color scheme of his enemies. Personality Chameleon kid is cocky, mischievous, very brash, and yet resourceful child, able to improve which any weapons near him in a battle and able to learn on his own on how to defeat his opponents the longer he fights them. Despite his resourceful trait he still head strong and stubborn always charging into battle against foes that are almost impossible to beat which results of him getting injured many times. Chameleon kid since he's a child lacks experience, sometime not realizing whenever he's being tricked or going into traps and not always not knowing his opponents in battle. He also a delinquent usually enjoy pulling pranks on authority figures. Chameleon kid also has a fear of cooties and tend to avoid girls thinking he'll get soft and sensitive if he tried to get close to the opposite sex. Chameleon kid always think he's a tough rap artists and tends to spew out ghetto slangs and make mediocre free style raps in battles or whenever he's in a confrontation with a villain or arguing with another hero. But deep inside he's quite shy and sensitive and tends to not let his softer side shows as he think It'll make him lose his "street cred" and get the unwanted attention of "fan-girls". Special Abilities Chameleon kid has nearly all the special abilities of most reptilians. Chameleon kid's Stretchy, and large tongue can stretch to a limit limits of 70 ft. His tongue is super sticky and can latch on to nearly any surface and it's also strong, durable and can even pull something as big as a pick up truck. His tongue can also detect scent by licking air particles and once C.K. caught his opponent's scent he'll find them to almost the ends of the earth for only 20 hours, after that the scent vanishes. Chameleon kid can hawk and spit out a nasty loogie, his saliva is dangerous and a special defense mechanism and that depends on what he uses in battle. Acid Spit can burn through solid steel easily, and adhesive spit can capture criminals in it's goo. Chameleon kid despite his small stature can lift over 20 tons and Due to his circus acrobatics, his hobbies of parkour and love of rap, he combines his fighting styles with those mixtures. His style is a mixture of dynamic high flying mixed with street fighting (him using dirty tactics) and free running in a movement and style similar to martial arts. Chameleon kid can glide in the air for a short time but can glide longer depends on how high of a distant he can jump off of. Oddly enough he barely uses it and instead uses his tongue to swing in the city. Chameleon kid got a defense mechanism where he makes blood come out of his eyes and squirts them like a water gun. His blood is special because it's unbearably foul smelling and burns a little once it made contact on an enemy. His special offensive and defense mechanism where he grows razor sharp spikes outta his body and use it to prevent enemies from grabbing him and uses them to cause serious damage against his foes in battle. Chameleon kid also has sharp teeth that bites as hard as a gator's, he also got poisonous fangs that is half as strong as rattle snake venom, when he get older it'll be strong as an actual rattle snake's. And last, Chameleon kid Can blend himself to any surface reduring nearly invisible to the naked eye. Due to his tough reptilian skin he can endure alot of punishment, even heal from most wounds and even can grow a new limb except if his head gets cut off, he'll be dead. Synopsis Trivia * Chameleon kid is heavily inspired from Spiderman. His prototype design is Spider-boy but the concept is dropped once it became obvious that he's a rip off from spiderman. * Chameleon kid's favorite rapper is Eminem, John Cena, and Vanilla Ice. (which are also the inspiration for the personality of the character) * Hates Liver and onions * Is A Circus Performer, his family is a bunch of circus freaks.